A donde la luz no llegará
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: John sabe que Sherlock haría muchas cosas por él, pero ignora hasta que punto llega por su felicidad, aun si ello implica el perderle entre las sombras de la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock pertenece a sus creadores, idea original de Arthur Conan Doyle, y a la versión actualizada por la BBC y los productores que juegan con nuestros sentimientos. _(ver posdata al final)_

Mas notas al final.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Primero un golpe en pleno rostro, después un efusivo abrazo acompañado por un: -Maldito, siempre supe que estabas vivo.- dicho tan bajo que parecía haber sido sólo pensado. Sherlock regreso superficialmente el gesto.

-¿Vendrás conmigo esta noche?

-Cuando quieras y a donde quieras.

Mientras caminaba a su lado, John rememoraba como en apenas unas cuantas horas su vida había dado ese inesperado giro. Por la mañana apenas hojeo el periódico, dejando atrás los días en que seguía buscando en las noticias casos sin solución para imaginar cómo los resolvería su fallecido amigo. Ya podía pensar en él sin que la garganta se le cerrará, si bien aún no platicaba acerca de los sentimientos que su partida le ocasionarán. En esos días, que ahora le parecían un mal sueño, su fantasma le había perseguido, aunque ya no estaba seguro si había sido ideas suyas.-Sherlock…

El joven le indico silencio poniendo el índice sobre sus labios, llevando su atención hacia éstos. Se descubrió mirándolos fijamente hasta que avergonzado lo miro en general. Estaba más pálido que antes y más delgado aún si era posible. Pero seguía teniendo ese porte altivo y atemporal que resultaban tan atractivos. Basta. De nuevo detuvo su flujo de pensamientos que se desviaban por esos derroteros. Se aclaro la voz.

-Y ¿Cuál es el caso?

-Puedo suponer que ya no miras las noticias.

-No, pero ¿Cómo…? Ah, claro, mi pregunta. -Sherlock le sonrío con ese aire de suficiencia que, carajo, cómo había extrañado. -También. Veras, John. El hipódromo sigue reuniendo lo más selecto de la sociedad, gentes que adoran presumir sus bienes, conquistas y logros, legales o no. Un ambiente perfecto para seguir el negocio de la asesoría criminal sin dificultad.

-Pero… Moriarty está muerto...

-Si de él se tratará, no buscaría el ámbito sencillo.-y ahí estaba el implícito "piensa, John" cosa que hizo. Si no era Moriarty, debía ser alguien siguiendo sus métodos. -¿Un... Heredero?

-Un socio más bien. O un empleado de confianza. Se le han agotado los recursos que su jefe le dejó y trata de obtenerlos con métodos propios, con algún éxito pero menos talento. -Dijo Sherlock con desprecio. John lo miró un poco molesto. Aún en estas circunstancias, Sherlock parecía más conectado con Jim Moriarty que con el mismo. Cómo Sherlock lo mirará sin entender sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Continúa.

-Bien…- de pronto pareció menos seguro. - Para tratar con la gente que frecuenta el hipódromo hay que tener cierto tacto. Algo que Moriarty manejaba a la perfección, más no éste socio. Así que al salirse de sus manos un negocio, la única manera que encontró de despacharlo ha sido asesinando a su pagador.

-¿Y su pagador era un caballo? ¿Le encargo matar al jinete del carril contiguo? - Sherlock río.

-Casi. Pero cómo siempre, te equivocas. Bueno, es hora, vámonos. - y sin esperarlo o darle tiempo de sentirse ofendido, se levantó y salió a la calle. John sonrío. Pareciera en verdad que nada había cambiado.

El caso era qué, el hipódromo era un hervidero de apuestas, las más cuantiosas eran absolutamente ilegales, corría muchísimo dinero en el bajo mundo de las apuestas de caballos. Lord Balmoral había perdidos cantidades absurdas de libras y siempre apostando contra Edward Woodley y el magnífico pura sangre qué había traído de las dunas árabes. Una vez muerto el caballo no habría mayor problema para él, y nadie excepto el dueño del animal se molestó por la muerte de un caballo más en el hipódromo. Lo habían hecho parecer descuido de los establos. Gracias a Moriarty, Sebastián Morán poseía los conocimientos para envenenarlo de manera discreta. Fue mucho menos discreto el disparo en la cabeza que le puso a Edward Woodley en la cabeza cuando descubrió que Lord Balmoral estaba tan arruinado que no podría pagarle lo acordado. Un hombre visceral como un cazador ya ni siquiera le importaba la paga, sino más bien la venganza al haberse sentido engañado.

-Un hombre lleno de emociones que le impiden pensar con claridad. Casi me siento mal por la desventaja que lleva. - Para sentirse mal, Sherlock sonreía de manera cínica. John revisaba en el celular las noticias referentes al caso, sorprendido de no haber visto antes la conexión, ¿Pero, cómo lo hubiera podido hacer si no era Sherlock Holmes? Se había hecho pública la deuda de Lord Balmoral y de inmediato se presumió que él había asesinado al hombre por no pagar lo que debía. Y si quizá no pasará de un vulgar asesinato, ni importaría, pero en esta ocasión era el vínculo que faltaba para relacionar a Morán con la red criminal de James Moriarty. Todo esto se lo relato mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres cómo si se tratará de un par de amigos que sólo hace un par de meses no se veían.

Caminaban a prisa hacia el hipódromo más selecto de la ciudad, John sólo había visto este sitio en fotografías de las páginas sociales del periódico, por lo que iba muy atento. Era un lugar por demás enorme, con una decoración minimalista y elegante. En el bar, cerrado a esas horas alcanzaba a divisar toda marcas de licores cada uno más costoso que el otro, de algunas marcas ni si quiera sabía de su existencia, seguramente eran importadas.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a encontrarnos con Morán?

-No. Yo me encontraré con Moran, tu cuidaras mis espaldas.

-Eso es peligroso, Sherlock, ese tipo no debe tenerte en mucho aprecio.

-Te juro que no. Por alguna extraña razón, los miembros de la banda de Moriarty me culpan de la muerte de su jefe aún qué el haya sido quien se disparó en la boca.

-No te dejaré ir solo. - dijo Watson decididamente. Sherlock suspiro de modo indefinido. -Es qué no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, John. Ya tengo un plan trazado y su no haces cómo te digo, todo se arruinara. -John desvió la vista enfadado. Después de tanto tiempo, y resultaba que Sherlock quería seguir separado de él, sin tomarlo en cuenta para sus planes. Quizá debía acostumbrarse a eso ahora que el detective había regresado. Más tranquilo lo miró asintiendo, mostrando si conformidad con el plan.

Sherlock le condujo a un sitio apartado por las gradas, donde podría ver lo que pasará sin ser visto. De pronto, Sherlock se lanzó sobre él, pegando mucho su cuerpo al de él arrinconándolo contra la pared y poniendo una mano sobre su boca. John Watson se quedo de una pieza, con la respiración agitada y la vista sobre el hombre encima suyo. Después de unos segundos, noto lo que había causado tal arrebato, unos pasos muy suaves sobre la arena de caballos. Lentamente Sherlock se apartó de él indicándole silencio y salió dejándolo solo.

Sebastián Morán encendió un cigarro atento de la noche que se cerraba sobre él más allá de las luces proyectadas por los faroles del hipódromo. Era un hombre alto, de constitución fornida, ya entrado en años que se delataban en algunas canas en su rubio cabello que llevaba lacio y algo lago.

-Buena noche.

-Una buena noche para morir, Holmes. -Sherlock hizo su aparición con las manos en los bolsos de su abrigo. A la luz eléctrica blanca se veía aún más pálido, estaba muy serio caminando hacia Morán.

-Um... No, me temo que no es buena para eso. Más bien parece apta para ir a prisión. - Morán río.

-No tendrías pruebas para ello. En cambio quizá el mundo quisiera tener preso al detective fraudulento que culmino sus engaños fingiendo su propia muerte.

-Ah, será una gran historia. A Jim le encantaría, amaba los finales dramáticos. - En ese momento, Morán saco un revolver. -No vuelvas a mencionar a Jim. - Sherlock lo miró desafiante. -Esa no es un arma digna de un cazador.

-Ya lo creo que te gustaría que te dispara con la misma que a sir Richard _, pero eso no sucederá. Nunca sabrás en donde ésta.- Sherlock sonrío con malicia por primera vez desde que se encontrarán y John pudo notar cómo la mandíbula del hombre que le apuntaba se tensó. -Debí disparate con ella cuando estabas en el techo en vez de tener en la mira al doctor Watson.

-Pero eran las órdenes de... su jefe -esta vez omitió deliberadamente el nombre. -. Disparar a John si yo no me suicidaba a la vista del mundo. - Y por un breve instante, a John le pareció que Sherlock miraba en torno suyo con su vista buscándolo, ahí estaba la explicación que le debía. Y John entendió en ese momento que Sherlock hizo todo aquello por protegerlo, apresto su pistola dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

-No esperaría menos de usted, un excepcional tirador y un fiel asistente…. a excepción de que esta aquí mismo el arma homicida. - De su gabardina, Sherlock sacó un Corner Shot modificado, compacto y ligero. - Un espléndido obsequio, apuesto que fue Jim que se la dio, de manera muy especial... - Todo pasó en un instante, Morán disparo, John apenas un poco antes dándole en un brazo, Morán maldijo y se lanzó sobre Sherlock quien recibió un golpe del cazador que lo tumbo en piso. El rifle fue a dar a unos metros, Morán corrió a por él y apunto a Sherlock, un segundo disparo resonó el lugar. John de inmediato volteo a ver a Sherlock, quien estaba agachado sobre sí mismo sin que nada pasará.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Y hasta aquí por ahora, de esta historia que surge de... no sé de donde, supongo de muchos sentimientos encontrados que me atormentan, y si no la subía ahora quien sabe si lo haría después.

Es básicamente una historia que sera muy triste, luego graciosa y luego mas triste. pero quizá tenga un final feliz. No pretendo que esto sea como la continuación de lo que pasara en la serie, por que , solo dios conoce los inefables caminos que tomara la historia y sé que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar, no corresponderá con lo que pasé.

Este es el primer fic que escribo desde un celular (yey¡) así que si se me van errores de dedo o algo así, pido disculpas y tratare de corregirlos en cuanto sea posible.

Ah y otra cosilla, este capitulo fue algo largo para lo que acostumbro escribir y tiene mas acción de la que suelo manejar, pero no creo que sean así todos... aun me queda la sensación que se me atropello la redacción varias veces, si algo no es claro, me gustaría que me lo hicieran notar.

Ya me colgué con esto. Lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora y hasta la próxima.

_Pd. Que, se creyeron lo del principio? nah, Sherlock le pertenece a John y punto._


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock, como idea, pertenece a sus creadores, idea original de Arthur Conan Doyle, y a la versión contemporizada por la BBC y los productores que juegan con nuestros sentimientos. _  
_

Sherlock, si fuera de carne y hueso perteneceria todito a John H. Watson.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El disparo no salio del rifle de Moran, si no de algún sitio a la entrada del lugar, alcanzo a Moran en la mano, dejándolo imposibilitado para disparar y haciéndole soltar un grito desgarrador. Después, John supo que había sido Lestrade quien soltara el tiro. La policía entro invadiendo el lugar y rodeándolos. John espero un poco, sin apenas poder creer lo que haba pasado frente a sus ojos y corrió hacia Sherlock, sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

-¡Sherlock! - los grises ojos del detective lo buscaron por un momento y al encontrarle soltó el aire que sin notar había estado conteniendo. -Estoy bien, John.

Lestrade estaba junto a ellos en un momento y a John ni le sorprendió verle ahí. Era lo más lógico que Sherlock hubiese buscado la ayuda de la policía pero se preguntaba en que momento lo habría hecho. Cuando Lestrade se aseguró que estaban bien ambos se ocupó de la detención de Morán, no sin antes señalar a Sherlock con el índice diciendo: -Tenemos que hablar. Sólo a ti se te pudo ocurrir ponerte de carnada de ese sujeto…

-Cuando digas, detective inspector, estaré encantado de rendir mi declaración a Scotland Yard, pero ahora estoy un poco en shock, ya sabes… - respondió Sherlock con un tono de burla que a nadie pasó desapercibido. Lestrade resoplo tratando de parecer enfadado, pero John pudo notar como también estaba contento de ver al genio con vida.

-Vuelve a Baker street - fueron sus únicas palabras cuando se llevaron a Sebastián Morán. John sonreía sin ponerle mucha atención, La adrenalina corriendo por su sistema por fin después de tanto tiempo. Para ser casi exactos, tres años. -¿Qué?

-Que regreses a casa. - dijo Sherlock de nuevo ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. John suspiro. Había temido la llegada de ese momento. -¿Un café?

Se sentaron en la banca de un parque cercano. La madrugada había dejado humedad en el ambiente, una ligera neblina cubría de gris el paisaje londinense. Cada uno sostenía un vaso de unicel de un expendio de veinticuatro horas, aunque era obvio que Sherlock no bebería, sólo lo tomaba con ambas manos procurándose algo de calor en ellas. John tomo un sorbo y luego miro a Sherlock. -Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? - señaló el café-no debe gustarte mucho.

-Ah... está bien. He probado peores cosas.

-Si... es decir, supongo...-ambos estaban reticentes a ser el primero en hablar. Uno porque sabía lo que pasaría y no deseaba que eso pasará, el otro porque no podía perder lo que después de tanto había recuperado.

-No puedes... tú no puedes...- rompió al fin el silencio John, aún dudando. -No puedes saber...cuanto me alegra verte con vida. -una risa nerviosa se le escapo. Sherlock murmuro:-Puedo hacerme una idea

-No, de verdad, no puedes. Te guarde luto...

-Lo sé.

-Fui cada semana a tu tumba…

-Lo sé. - John río.

-Siempre lo sabes todo…

-Así es.

-Entonces sabes de Mary.

-…Lo sé.

John tomó aire.-Ahora comparto piso con ella. Sin mí no podría afrontar los gastos…

-Podemos ayudarla económicamente

-¿De verdad? No es tan fácil… además, nos vamos a casar…

-La próxima semana.

-Por supuesto, también lo sabías…-Sherlock miraba la nada.

-Vuelve al departamento.-"Conmigo" pensó. John negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No puedo. Lo… siento.

Sherlock no cambio su expresión indiferente al probar el contenido de su vaso. También sabía qué John no iba a volver. Lo supo desde el momento en que se mudó de Baker Street a ese pequeño departamento en el que vivía su novia Mary, porque por supuesto que se había enterado del momento en que sucedió, nunca dejo de estar al pendiente de John. Y se alegraba, si en ello estaba la felicidad para el médico, nadie la merecía más que él. O eso es lo que debía pensar…

Incluso sí nada salió cómo lo había esperado. Tres años tardo en perseguir los rastros que había dejado Moriarty por el mundo, el criminal asesor dejó muchos negocios en marcha antes de suicidarse en ese dramático mate al juego que iniciara contra Sherlock, más de los que esperaba. Lo peor es que no podía negar que resultó de lo más interesante seguir las pistas y desbaratar uno a uno sus planes. Pero no todo fue como lo había planeado Sherlock, ya que no había considerado que al dejar tanto tiempo a John éste iba a encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños. John carraspeó llamando su atención. Entonces lo observo con más cuidado. Varias hebreas plateadas se mezclaban con las doradas de su cabello. Tenía alrededor de sus ojos una marca insistente de ojeras, pero no se veía cansado. En la comisura de sus labios se marcaban más líneas. Si. Ella lo hacía feliz, notó a la luz del amanecer de ese nuevo día para ambos.

-Regresa…

-Sherlock…

-Sólo regresa. Quiero... que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

-Nada es cómo antes ya. Y yo...ella me necesita, Sherlock. Su madre murió hace poco. Y perdió su empleo en la escuela.-Sherlock hizo un ademán de impaciencia. -Sí, ya lo sabes. - El detective soltó el aire al parecer exasperado.

-Bien. Supongo que es el fin de nuestra sociedad. - Una amarga queja se formó en la mente de John, pero ya no tenía caso ni mencionar que el fin había sido cuando salto del techo de Barts.

-Pero no de nuestra amistad. Las cosas no pueden ser como antes, pero podemos encontrar nuevas maneras en que funcione. Estaremos… bien.

"Tu estarás bien" pensó. Y por el momento eso bastaba. Por el momento. John apenas se reconocía a sí mismo, tantas veces había pensado que si Sherlock volviera, correría a Baker street a su lado y ahora le había dicho que no. Y Sherlock lo tomaba bien. Si, ya nada era lo mismo...

-Creo que te acompañaré al departamento. Hace tiempo no veo a la Sra. Hudson. Y no creo que sea bueno para una Señora de su edad ver vivo a quien suponía muerto.

-Ella ya lo sabe. -John lo miró extrañado. Sherlock se aclaró la voz. -Tenía que llegar a algún lado en Londres... Y como ya no estabas ahí...- John soltó el aire.

-Es decir que fui el último en verte...en saber que estabas vivo…

Sherlock calló. El café estaba tibio ya y sabía aguado, pero tomarlo era más sencillo que explicar sus acciones. -De todos modos, te acompaño.

-No. Será más difícil.

-¿En qué modo?- Otro silencio incómodo. -Sherlock...

-No importa. Estaremos bien. -dijo Sherlock en un apagado murmullo como un débil reflejo de las palabras de John.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock pertenece a sus creadores, idea original de Arthur Conan Doyle, y a la versión actualizada por la BBC y los productores. Sólo tomo un poco de su maravillosa obra para sufrir un rato.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Si mi futuro era oscuro,_

_más valía enfrentarse a él como hombre, que_

_tratar de iluminarlo con fantasías de la_

_imaginación._

**_El signo de los cuatro._**

Mary Morstan. Lo peor es que él lo había llevado hacia ella. Pero ¿cómo iba a suponer que John siguiera la pista de esos viejos casos que le contaba cuando quería distraerlo de sus manías por poner orden en el departamento y sobre todo con sus cosas?

Entonces le relataba casos de cuando no lo conocía y John olvidaba su afán por la limpieza de primavera, verano o lo que fuera. También le servía para distraerse un poco de la apremiante necesidad de fumar, del tedio, debía reconocer, pero no lo haría.

La madre de Mary lo había contactado para buscar a su esposo, que hacía más de doce años las había abandonado, un caso doméstico demasiado aburrido, de no ser por el curioso hecho de que cada año recibían un diamante el día del cumpleaños de la hija de un principio habían sido pequeños, pero cada vez aumentaba el tamaño y por consiguiente el valor. La mujer decidió esconder a su hija estos regalos y guardarlos pata la ocasión en que se requiriera, quizá para los estudios de Mary. Eran ya una pequeña fortuna, cuando dejaron de llegar. Paso un año sin que llegará el regalo y luego otro. Y eso le dio tanta curiosidad –Rescoldo de un amor, obvio-, que empezó a indagar que había pasado con su marido, que era un militar retirado. Al poco tiempo de ello, recibió una nota redactada en términos muy amables, pero amenazantes, indicándole que debía dejar de investigar por su bien y el de su hija. Le llevo a Sherlock la carta y todas las notas que llegaban con los diamantes, no fue complicado encontrar cierta coincidencia entre la letra de la carta y la que rotulaba los envíos de diamantes. Tomó el caso para averiguar qué había pasado con el coronel Arthur Morstan. También fue de las primeras veces que pudo tomar parte activamente con Scotland yard, pues resulto que detrás de todo estaba una banda de traficantes que no solo comerciaba con diamantes extraídos de África ilegalmente si no también con personas y formaban una curiosa y leal hermandad. Morstan, una vez que fue retirado del servicio militar, acostumbrado a cierto nivel económico, se inmiscuyo con ellos por sus conocimientos sobre el África, pero cuando quiso retirase del negocio, lo habían asesinado. Como compensación, mandaron los diamantes con su familia hasta que se cubrió el total del pago de sus servicios. John se había reído diciendo que hasta entre maleantes hay códigos de honor por seguir. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, argumentando que cada profesión tiene sus reglas, aún si eres un ladrón o un detective asesor, lo que le había ganado más risas de John.

Pero, ¿Por qué mejor John no se había puesto a buscar la rata de Sumatra o a Gloria Scott? No, tuvo que buscar y encontrar a la simple Mary Morstan. La simple Mary Morstan, con un marcado complejo de Edipo, perfecta para fijarse en un ex-militar retirado, seguramente le recordaba al padre que la abandonara. ¿O era complejo de Electra? Si, más bien. Vaya recurriendo a metáforas psicoanalíticas, estaba cayendo así de bajo. Pero es que necesitaba justificar el que John no regresará.

Después de su fingida muerte, John se había volcado a reunir los pedazos de su vida que no conocía. ¿Se había entrevistado con su madre? Tenía que preguntarle después. Mary era una de las pocas personas que no creía que fuese un fraude, por lo poco que lo había conocido cuando investigará el caso de su padre. Sherlock la recordaba cómo una chica rubia, delgada y tímida que se ruborizaba cuando su madre insinuaba lo guapo que era. Mary, por su lado, no podía negar que en algún momento se sintió atraída por ese joven pálido de expresión fría y concentrada, de aires victorianos, que hablaba rápidamente pero con tanta sabiduría y la arrogancia que conlleva esta, pero nunca pasó de ser algo meramente platónico. Porque no era tan tonta cómo a Sherlock le gustaría pensar y desde un principio le quedo claro que ella no era la adecuada para salvarlo de sus demonios, encarnados en drogas que en ese entonces estimulaban su aburrido cerebro.

Gracias a lo que fuera que aquellos tiempos estaban muy atrás, pensaba Sherlock mientras abría su segunda cajetilla de cigarros del día.

A su mente vino el día que John se la presento cómo su prometida oficial. Casi no había cambiado, parecía menos tímida ahora, o quizá era que le daba confianza la manera en que John tomaba protectoramente su mano -John solía tener ese efecto.- Sherlock fue distante con ella, pero no le afecto, Mary le sonreía amablemente mientras le decía que siempre tuvo fe en él.

-Es cierto, Sherlock -corroboró John- fue gratificante poder hablar con alguien que no creyera toda esa sarta de estupideces que la prensa se puso a publicar sobre ti.

-Yo lo vi trabajar en el caso de mi padre, no podía ser que todo fuese mentira, usted lo supo todo con sólo ver las cartas e investigar...- Su voz era dulce, del tipo que se considera usualmente reconfortante, por supuesto que John debió encontrar agradable hablar con ella tantas veces que todo había terminado con ellos viviendo juntos.

Sherlock asintió apenas hacia Mary, estudiando su joyería barata, la mala calidad del maquillaje que lucía haciéndola ver más grande de lo que en realidad sabía que era, sus manos estropeadas por el uso de pinturas dactilares, no tóxicas recomendadas para niños de cinco años en adelante. Aunque no era sólo eso.

-¿Y qué pasó con los diamantes?- le pregunto dio queriendo desviar su atención para que dejarán de mirarse ella y John de esa manera tan boba. John puso la cara de que había preguntado algo incorrecto. -¿No lo supo? la policía los retuvo como evidencia de… de lo que había pasado con mi padre, luego los confiscaron.

-Lo lamento.-dijo, por la expresión de John, suponía que era lo correcto. -Supongo. La Señora Morstan contaba con ese fondo para ustedes. Debió ser difícil quedarse sin él.

-Tuvimos algunas dificultades... pero logramos sobrellevarlas.

-¿Trabajando en el hotel?-Mary se ruborizo notoriamente y John miró a Sherlock sin entender -No, te dije que es maestra. De preescolar.

-Pero no deben pagar mucho, ¿o sí?, lo siento, no estoy familiarizado con los salarios de los empleados del gobierno. - Mary miró a John angustiada. -Sólo fue algo temporal... aún debía al hospital por mamá y no quería casarme contigo llevando esa deuda... trabaje cómo mucama varios meses. - John le sonrío comprensivo.

-Entre los dos lo hubiéramos pagado, no debiste preocuparte de eso sola- Sherlock rodó los ojos. -Bueno, sí empezará el momento cursi de la anagnórisis, creo es hora de que me vaya.- declaró poniéndose en pie de manera dramática. La suave voz de Mary lo detuvo. -¿Ira el sábado, cierto?

-Sí no tengo un caso más interesante, quizá, ¿por qué no? Hasta podría llevarles un presente nupcial. - John conocía la sonrisa que les dedico, era la misma que componía cuando lo obligaba a ser amable con los periodistas. Cuando hubo avanzado un par de pasos, John le dio alcance.

-Eso fue descortés...

-Me conoces, ¿esperabas que besara su mano y le dijera: «a sus pies, futura Señora Watson»?

-Esperaba que por cinco minutos fueras más que esa máquina que todo analiza.

-No.

-Oye. -le dijo cuándo lo volvió a ver darse vuelta. Sherlock espero sin girarse que dijera lo que tenía que oír.

-No tienes que ir el sábado.

-¿No quieres que vaya?

-¡No! Es decir, no si te resulta demasiado molesto. Ya sabes, habrá mucha gente, es un acontecimiento muy...social.

-Doble negación. Si no deseas que vaya sólo tienes que decirlo John.

-No se trata de mí.

-No te preocupes. Si es que voy, me comportaré más cómo un animal social que cómo una máquina, ¿Está bien? - John asintió un poco y murmuro un "si" cómo respuesta, tras el cual, Sherlock al fin pudo alejarse de ahí cuán rápido se lo permitieron sus largas piernas.

El sonido de unos pasos y el inconfundible golpeteo de una punta metálica lo regresaron al momento presente, a sus habitaciones de Baker street.  
Mycroft entro al lugar frunciendo su respingada nariz. El olor a tabaco impregnaba el ambiente -¿Le dijiste al doctor Watson que necesitabas que regresará? –Su hermano menor le daba la espalda recostado en un sillón. -Le dije que volviera.  
-No. ¿Le dijiste que lo necesitabas?  
-Claro que no.  
-Oh, Sherlock…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Capitulo muy narrativo... lo siento, la escritura me lleva por donde quiere...


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock, como serie, pertenece a sus productores, como obra literaria a Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock, como personaje, si existiera seria de John H. Watson.

Noticias para este capitulo:

1.- No hay boda (bueno)

2.- La habrá después de todos modos (malo)

3.- Es un capitulo largo (bueno)

4.-En el que no hay mucha acción (malo)

5.-Pero hay bastante Johnlock (bueno)

y como tres son mas que dos, supongo que no lo he hecho tan mal para estar improvisando.

Que lo disfruten~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda- dijo solamente mientras dejaba caer una maleta pequeña a un lado del que solía ser su sillón. Sherlock lo miró de esa manera desinteresada que tenía para casi todo, desde su habitacion, donde recomponía sus instrumentos de química que habían estado guardados. John abrió la ventana para airear el lugar. -Pf, estuviste fumando, ¿cierto?

-No. Hice un experimento que requirió que quemara cigarrillos. La coartada de un hombre dependía de eso. - John asintió sin creerle ni una palabra. -¿Ya has cenado? Claro que no. Pediré algo por teléfono.

-¿Y sí vamos a Angelos?

- ¿Te apetece? - Sherlock asintió. -Como tu... despedida de soltero.

-Ah no, no vas a embriagarme para hacerme llegar en estado inconveniente a mi boda.

-No planeaba eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-Sólo cenar. Pero sí no quieres, está bien.

-No dije eso. Anda, levanta tu trasero y vayamos.

-¡John! ¡Qué vocabulario!-exclamo Sherlock con falsa afectación.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Ángelo se acercó efusivamente a saludarlos, sobre todo a Sherlock. Tras un rápido examen visual, Sherlock pudo notar qué había enfermado en estos años y qué el negocio no iba muy bien, aun así, Ángelo le ofreció lo que quisiera del menú gratis como si no hubiese pasado ni un día de qué había estado ahí.

-¿Mesa para dos? -les dijo sonriéndoles ampliamente con complicidad.

-Pero sin implicaciones románticas esta vez, por favor. - dijo Sherlock. John carraspeo incómodo y la mirada de Ángelo no se modificó. -En verdad, veras, el doctor Watson se casa mañana y no quisiéramos dar un disgusto a la novia justo un día antes.

-¿Se casa...? Oh, felicitaciones...supongo. Sin vela ésta noche. -lo último lo murmuro antes de volver a la cocina. John se acomodó en su silla jalando su chaqueta y Sherlock se puso a mirar el menú. Pidió una orden de pasta y John otra igual, la verdad no tenía ganas de pensar en trivialidades.

-¿Nervioso?

-Pues, daré un gran pasó.

-Por favor, los hombres llevan milenios haciéndolo y sobreviven, no serás la excepción. -dijo Sherlock mientras servía dos copas de vino tinto.

-Lo sé. Pero ya no era algo qué tuviese planeado. Y no me voy a emborrachar.

-Eso espero, si te emborrachas con vino de mesa, sería penoso. - dijo antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su copa. John lo miró feo y luego también bebió. Llego su orden, dos platones rebosantes de pasta. El doctor fue el primero en comer, reflejando en su rostro lo deliciosa qué estaba. Sherlock se le quedo viendo unos segundos, lo suficiente pata qué John no lo notará, quien lo noto estaba en la puerta de la cocina y suspiro con pena.

-Si no lo tenías planeado... ¿Por qué?

-Pareció adecuado... Ella y yo nos llevamos bien. Y bueno, es lo qué la gente hace, ¿No?

-A mí no me preguntes. Tu y yo nos llevamos bien. -John tosió ante la implicación de la frase. -Pero...no es lo qué la gente hace. Bebe un poco, John, te estas ahogando. -Así lo hizo y respiro hondo. -Bueno, las cosas no siempre salen cómo uno planea...

-No...-respondió John moviendo sin sentido la pasta de un lado a otro del plato.

Tras un rato de estar en Angelos, y las miradas apenadas de su dueño, decidieron qué sería mejor comer en otro sitio. Caminaron sin ir a ningún sitio en particular, en silencio. La lluvia vespertina los atrapo, no era muy fuerte aunque si algo molesta.

-¿Y si entramos aquí a esperar qué pare?

-Es una cantina. Creí que eras enfático en lo de no beber demasiado.

-No tenemos qué tomar alcohol, vamos Sherlock. - Dicho esto John se adelantó a entrar. Sherlock rodo los ojos y le siguió. El lugar estaba a media luz, varios focos no servían. Los parroquianos estaban inclinados sobre las mesas ensimismados en sus asuntos. Sherlock y John se dirigieron a la barra, escurriendo agua de lluvia. El cantinero los miró mal. -¿Qué van a querer?

-Eh...

-Un par de cervezas oscuras. -se apresuró a ordenar Sherlock. John lo miró mal y cuando tuvieron al frente las dos cervezas le explico: -Sí no pedíamos nada nos echarían, debiste ver la expresión del tipo cuando entramos. Y, no tienes qué beberla, sólo pagarla.

John suspiró bajando su vista a la espuma qué bordeaba el tarro de manera incitadora. Sherlock tomó de la suya frunciendo el gesto, haciendo reír a John, qué dio un pequeño trago a la suya. Estaba fuerte, pero sabía mejor de lo que uno pensaría viendo el establecimiento.

-Mi amigo se casa mañana. - Informo al hombre de la barra cuando se les quedo viendo. John aparto la vista murmurando algo cómo:"¿Tiene que saberlo todo el mundo?" antes de sonreír con bochorno hacia el sujeto. Éste gruño algo y volvió unos minutos después con un vaso alto.

-El preparado especial prenupcial. - Anuncio. -Da valor justo en el momento que más se necesita.

-Gracias, pero no necesito valor. Fui a la guerra.

-Sera mejor que lo tomes John.

-Yo sé que es mejor para mí, ya tome vino, cerveza y no voy a tomar un preparado de quien sabe qué. -El gesto del cantinero se puso sombrío. Sherlock carraspeo llamando la atención sobre sí. -Soy el padrino, ¿sirve si yo lo tomó? -El cantinero lo miró muy serio y le pasó el vaso. John estaba a punto de aclarar que no era el padrino, pero Sherlock tomó de golpe el líquido antes que pudiera decir ni su nombre. Parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro. -Muy bueno.-dijo arrastrando las palabras un poco.- Eres un talentoso barman. Tu enorme talento se desperdicia en este cuchitril de poca monta...

-Sherlock...

-No, de verdad, déjame acabar de decirle a nuestro nuevo amigo lo inmensamente talentoso que es mezclando ron, wiski, ginebra... Um, ¿qué más fue?-Si, sarcasmo.

-Es mi receta especial, no la rebelo. - Una nota amenazante se traslucía en su voz, pero hizo caso omiso de esta. -Ah, claro, tequila, aburrido, vámonos John. -se puso de pie tambaleante, pero antes de dar ni dos pasos, el cantinero le alcanzo y le puso en la cara un buen golpe que lo dejó tumbado. Y aunque Sherlock se lo hubiera buscado por ser...bueno tan él mismo, John no podía permitir que lastimaran a su amigo, así que le regreso el golpe al sujeto. Pronto se volvió aquello una clásica pelea de cantina, con sillas rotas y todo el mundo tirando golpes sin sentido. Afortunadamente, el capitán John H. Watson tenía la bastante experiencia en peleas de borrachos para saber cuál era el mejor momento para escapar, sin olvidar llevarse a Sherlock medio cargándolo sobre su hombro bueno.

Su amigo aún parecía confundido y un feo moretón se empezaba a formar bajo su ojo. Sin embargo soltaba pequeñas risitas a cada tanto. "Quien sólo se ríe..." Pensó John, algo abrumado por llevar sosteniendo a un hombre más alto que el, pero no sólo era eso. Después del abrazo con el que lo había recibido a su regreso de su forzada ausencia de tres años, sus acercamientos habían sido mínimos, por no decir inexistentes. Los había evitado con mucho cuidado, pues podían hacer volver los confusos sentimientos que le habían desbocado la aparente muerte de Sherlock. Y ahora teniéndolo tan cerca, poco a poco le invadía esa sensación que, para que engañarse, era tan típica del enamoramiento.

-John, John, John. - murmuro Sherlock con voz baja y ronca cuando lo dejó en su sillón. Dios, cómo había extrañado esa voz. -¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?

-Nada, me gusta decir tu nombre.- dijo tan simplemente que le sorprendió y al fin le hizo reír quedo.

-Te daré algo para el dolor.

-Tengo analgésicos en el baño. -le grito poco amablemente. Bueno, Sherlock era Sherlock, pensó mientras iba hacia allá. Sirvió un vaso de agua y se las llevo. Sherlock prácticamente se las arrebato y las tomó sin agua. Miró al cielo y fue a dejar el vaso de agua en la cocina de vuelta. Sherlock estuvo en silencio varios minutos así que fue a ver si estaba bien. Parecía dormir cuando se acercó, su rostro relajado y tan blanco como sólo él lo era. Estaba seguro de que en todo el mundo que había recorrido nunca había visto piel semejante. No pudo, o no quiso resistir el impulso de acercarse a su nariz a percibir su respiración. Era tenue pero ahí estaba junto con el olor a la mezcla de licores que se había metido. Mejor tenerlo un poco más consiente, así que lamentando el interrumpir una de las pocas veces en que lo podía observar durmiendo, le dio lleves golpecitos en la mejilla para despertarlo. Sherlock murmuro algo y entreabrió los ojos.

-No eres mi padrino, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Tu no querías embriagarte.- dijo a tiempo qué abrazaba el cojín con la bandera británica. -Y viendo todo lo que llevaba el preparado...se iba a ofender si no lo tomaba...

-Bueno, al final lo ofendiste más con tus comentarios. -dijo riendo de nuevo en complicidad con él.

-Estoy ebrio, no soy responsable de lo qué digo.

-Esa es la peor excusa.

-Vuelve a Baker street...

-Ya hablamos de eso...

-Pero no te he dicho lo importante, debes volver. - arrastro las palabras Sherlock volviéndose sobre su espalda.

-¿Por qué debo?

-Porque es lo que ambos queremos.

-¿Tu...quieres?

-Obvio.-cerró de nuevo los ojos y John le toco los párpados haciendo qué los abriera de nuevo.

-No es tan obvio para mí. Te fuiste. Me dejaste. Si, era por mi bien, ya sé. -añadió cuando vio qué Sherlock tomaría la palabra para interrumpirle. Luego ambos callaron unos minutos.

-Necesitaba verte...

-¿Qué?

-Yo...necesitaba verte. De nuevo John. - adelanto su mano derecha y toco la mejilla del doctor. Éste contuvo la respiración, deseando acurrucarse en esa mano de marfil. -No sabía... Yo... -¿Sherlock dudando? esa noche se ponía más rara cada vez, pensó con gracia John.

-¿Sherlock...?

-Necesitaba verte. -repitió Sherlock resumiendo todo con eso. -Bueno, ya nos hemos visto.

-John... - le acaricio un poco antes de acercar sus labios a los de John. Discretamente bajo los dedos a la yugular de John sintiendo cómo su pulso se tornaba veloz, en sus ojos azules la pupila se dilato antes de cerrarlos y respirar profundo. Sherlock apretó los labios hasta formar una línea y soltó el aire de forma dramática, para después abrazarse al doctor. John lo envolvió en sus brazos pasando las manos sobre su espalda. Pero quizá no tendría otra oportunidad cómo esta nunca. Llevanto su rostro hacia John buscando mirarle y al verlo con los ojos cerrados, puso los labios sobre los suyos. Unos segundos nadie se movió, luego John empezó a besarlo entreabriendo la boca, invitándolo a probar más de sí. Sherlock accedió a la propuesta y pasó su lengua por la cavidad del otro. Sabía a cerveza, vino y un poco a pasta, era dulce, lo más dulce que hubiera sentido nunca y quería seguir sintiendo. También John pues pasando la mano por su nuca atrayéndole más y haciendo el beso más profundo. Sherlock suspiro extrañándose al notarlo, se estremeció ligeramente, aun así, John lo sintió y se apartó de él. -Sherlock, yo... Lo siento...- puso los dedos sobre la boca de John instándole a que callara para luego acomodarse entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos para dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock, como serie, pertenece a sus productores, como obra literaria a Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock, como personaje, si existiera seria de John H. Watson..

Y aquí la continuacion:

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Se despertó temprano y moviéndose sigilosamente, procuro no hacer ruido al empezar a vestirse. Pasó la noche en lo que solía ser su cuarto ya que después que Sherlock se quedará dormido no hubo poder humano que le sacará del sillón, así que no le quedo más remedio. Se puso el chaleco del traje que usaría para la boda y se miró al espejo nervioso, más ya no por el evento del día sino por lo ocurrido durante la noche. ¿Con que cara miraría a Sherlock ahora? ¿Tendría el valor para decirle lo que su corazón anhelaba? Quizá con sólo verlo él ya lo sabría. Oh, si, sería lo mejor de ese modo y después...  
-¿Listo, John? Tenemos una boda a la cual llegar.-le llamó desde abajo la profunda voz de Sherlock. Se coloco la levita que completaba el traje y bajo para que Sherlock pudiera deducir, pero se quedo estático al ver cómo vestía Sherlock. Estaba muy guapo, con lentes oscuros, y un sencillo traje idéntico al suyo.  
-¿Pero cómo...?  
-Vamos John o se hará tarde. - Dijo Sherlock de pie a la entrada del salón.  
-Pero, ¿Por qué llevas la misma ropa qué yo? ¿Cómo...?¿A qué hora...?  
-¿Acaso hay alguna ley social no escrita qué prohíba qué uno vista igual qué el novio?  
-No, pero...  
-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo con preguntas qué no vienen al caso y vayámonos. Aún hay qué conseguir un taxi.

La Señora Hudson salió al primer toque en su puerta, seguro ya los esperaba, abrazó a John comentando lo guapo qué se veía y luego miró a Sherlock. -Oh qué lindo, parecen hermanitos. -exclamo enternecida. John trato de conservar la calma y su amigo sonreía con suficiencia. Abordaron un taxi espacioso, la Señora Hudson delante y ellos dos atrás, yendo en silencio. Sherlock sacaba el móvil y escribía breves mensajes, John lo miraba de reojo intrigado.  
-Sherlock, sobre anoche...  
-¿Si?  
-Tu... No vas a...- Sherlock aparto la vista del móvil y por debajo de las gafas qué usaba, John le sintió clavar sus ojos sobre él -Es decir...  
-¿Planeas acabar alguna de esas frases? - John pasó saliva y asintió. -¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?  
-Bebí un brebaje horrible de una insana mezcla de licores de mala calidad, luego me golpearon en la cara, quizá lo merecía por decir algo obvio.  
-¿Y después?  
-Deduzco qué me llevaste de vuelta al departamento puesto qué amanecimos ahí.  
-¿Es decir qué...no recuerdas cómo llegamos?- el más alto pareció hacer memoria. -¿Hay algo qué deba recordar, John? -su voz era muy baja y sonó casi como una invitación, pero ahora John se daba cuenta qué Sherlock había estado demasiado cruzado por lo qué había bebido. Todo había sido influjo del alcohol. Se aclaro la garganta y aparto la vista de él.  
-No, nada. Sólo quería saber si podría chantajearte en unos años con eso.  
-Espero qué no hayas hecho fotos comprometedoras cómo la mujer...  
-Por favor, no menciones a la señorita Adler éste día.  
-¿Entonces no puedo traer a un invitado?  
-¿Irene...? Pero ella...  
-Claro qué no es ella, esta en Estados Unidos, ¿No? Bajo protección de testigos.  
-Claro, claro. ¿Entonces quién?  
-¿Puedo o no? -John derrotado respondió -Por supuesto qué puedes. -Sherlock dejó de ponerle atención pues tenía otro mensaje en el teléfono. John lo miraba apenas, suspiró y puso toda su atención en la ventana y las calles poco transitadas ese día. -¿Cómo te sientes, John? -pregunto la Señora Hudson al oír el silencio entre ambos. John sonrío poquito. -Muy bien. Si, creo que ya me siento mejor. -se estiró y trono sus nudillos. La Señora Hudson rió. -Preparado pata todo, ¿No? Ese es mi muchacho. -Y es que para ella, es bien sabido, sus dos inquilinos eran cómo sus hijos, tenía de vuelta al mayor , por que como Sherlock llego mucho antes a su vida, siempre sería el mayor, aún que el doctor le llevará varios años. Y el más pequeño hasta se casaba ahora.  
-Espero que no tarden mucho en tener niños John- un extraño sonido se oyó atrás, como de algo ahogándose-me gustaría conocer a...tus hijos pronto. - Luego se oyó un golpe que la hizo voltear. Sus dos niños parecían angelitos, John sonriendo inocentemente. -Pondré empeño en eso, se lo prometo.

Llegaron al sitio donde sería la ceremonia, al aire libre en los jardines de un bonito pero sencillo hotel a las afueras de Londres. John fue el primero en bajar, algunas personas ya esperaban ahí. Luego de ayudar a bajar a la Señora Hudson fue a saludarlos. Lestrade estaba ajo con una chica guapa, algo joven quizá para el, pero por lo menos ya se daba oportunidad de salir con alguien tras el divorcio. Molly abrazó a John poquito diciéndole un "-!Qué guapo¡-" Para luego abrir muy grandes los ojos al ver a Sherlock. -Por Dios... -murmuró entonces. Sherlock inclino un poco la cabeza y fue toda la señal qué hizo de haber notado su presencia mientras a ella ser le iban los ojos tras él. -¿Crees qué ese sea su plan? Versé mucho mejor qué yo y qué mi prometida me abandone al mirar lo simple qué soy... - Molly le sonrío apenada. -Mary no haría eso. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio lo haría John, eres el soltero más cotizado de la redes.  
-Pensé qué era solterón. - bromeando le ofreció el brazo qué  
ella tomó. A su vez, John se tomó el tiempo de admirar a la chica pelirroja. Molly llevaba un vestido largo color azul oscuro muy elegante y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, queriendo impresionar menos y aún así se veía muy bella.  
-Pero qué hermosa estas hoy, Molly. -la inconfundible voz de su amigo les hizo voltear a ambos. Molly le sonrío algo desconfiada. -Eres muy amable al notarlo, Sherlock.  
-Siempre lo he notado, nada se me escapa. - John contó hasta tres, examino la frase por todos lados y no, no había sarcasmo o burla en ella, sólo era una declaración tan llana como decir que las violetas eran azules. Sin embargo, Sherlock no era hombre de decir cosas así.  
-Lo sé -respondió ella- aún así es amable que lo digas.  
-De nada. - el celular de Sherlock sonó, haciéndole mirarlo, luego volteo hacia la entrada donde un lujoso auto negro se detuvo. De él salio Mary Morstan, con esa sonrisa pequeña suya. John suspiro aliviado sin saber por que mientras Molly le daba palmaditas en el antebrazo para luego ir donde la novia, que ya dirigía miraditas hacia donde estaban. -El vestido de novia de la abuela,que detalle tan encantador.  
-Casi tanto como tu presencia aquí. -respondió John al por la petulante voz de Mycroft Holmes. El político iba cómo siempre, muy bien vestido en un color casi negro. Esta vez no llevaba paraguas, a unos metros le seguía la chica del blackberry que nunca lo soltaba. Mycroft le tendió la mano a John y como anteriormente ya habían pasado por el momento en que el militar lo golpeara en la cara por haber traicionado a su hermano menor, pido tomársela no con afabilidad, pero por lo menos sin hostilidad. -Mycroft, no puedo decirte bienvenido.  
-También es encantador volver a verte, sobre todo en tan felices circunstancias. - y si, esta vez así estaba en su voz todo el tono sarcástico y malvado de la familia. -Espero no ser inoportuno...  
-No hay problema, John se siente lo bastante culpable para que no le importe que estés aquí,o por lo menos fingirá bien.- dijo Sherlock quitándose los lentes, sus ojos impactantes cómo siempre se fijaron en John antes que este atinara a replicar.  
-¡Yo no...! ¡No me siento culpable!  
-Entonces esta lo bastante enamorado para fingir por su prometida, y hablando de ello,¿Cuánto más debe tardar esto? Necesito que Lestrade deje a esa chica para ver si tiene algo... - John suspiró contando hasta cien, tener dos Holmes en su boda era quizá más malo de lo que había pensado.

Por fin dio inicio la ceremonia. El juez fue breve, les leyó los consejos de San Pablo acerca del amor. John se veía estoico, Mary feliz. En cierto momento Sherlock volvió a ponerse los lentes. Mycroft lo miró de reojo. -¿Todo bien?  
-Claro. Espléndido.  
-Sabes qué puedes decirme...  
-Mycroft. Sólo cállate.

-Doctor Watson, me he permitido traer un pequeño presente para usted y su Señora.- dijo Mycroft con ese tono algo meloso y diplomático señalando hacia donde un camión descargaba una caja enorme con un moño satén en la tapa, mientras los invitados departían después de la comida.  
-Dirás más bien que mandaste a tu asistente que comprará el regalo. - Anthea levanto la vista de su móvil y sonrío a John con esa expresión vacía que quería decir: no me acuerdo de ti.  
-No tendrán queja. - dijo esta vez siendo extensivo hacia Mary, que parecía más cómoda que su ahora esposo, así que Mycroft le dio a ella una caja de color blanco nacarado obteniendo a cambio un suave "gracias" John miró horrorizado, sí era lo que imaginaba...  
-Una llave...- dijo Mary sacándola de entre algodones.  
-La llave de su casa. - anotó Mycroft con falsa modestia. El muy ca...  
-Es demasiado, no la podemos aceptar. -dijo John quitando a Mary la caja con todo y la llave para regresarsela a Mycroft.  
-No puedes rechazarla, es un obsequio.  
-Puedo y lo hago. ¿Que dem...?  
-Deberías aceptar. -escuchó a Sherlock como años atrás. Se lo pensó un poco más y le devolvió la caja a Mary, sin agradecer a Mycroft. El celular de Sherlock sonó de nuevo y al mirarlo noto lo tarde que se había hecho ya. Sentía como si todo eso no fuera mas que un mal sueño del que despertaría para no ver a John tomado de la mano de su ahora esposa para partir juntos el ridículo pastel de bodas. Leyó el mensaje que había recibido

_Yo se cómo mejorar tu humor. Vamos a cenar._  
_Me siento cómo mirando una boda de la realeza. Hasta el gobierno británico esta presente! _  
_John esta muy guapo._  
_Y tu también. De quien fue la idea de trajes iguales? _  
_En verdad se ven increíbles los dos, podría casarme con ambos._  
_Aunque dudo que sobrevivieran a la noche de bodas._  
_Si, casarme con los dos sería mi sueño dorado._  
_Por lo menos tu sigues soltero._  
_Vamos a cenar._

Tecleo rápidamente la respuesta.

_Cenemos. SH._


	6. Chapter 6

_Actualización¡ Gracias a quienes se leen esta historia, le estoy poniendo mucho empeño por que es una idea que en lo personal me gusta mucho, así que es muy significativo que estén aquí._

_(el nombre de la calle que uso es totalmente inventado, para no errar en algun dato cierto de Londres)_

_Sherlock, como serie, pertenece a sus productores, como obra literaria a Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock, como personaje, si existiera seria de John H. Watson. (o no...?)_

* * *

Esperaba en un aburrido silencio mirando en torno con aire crítico y ligeramente enfadado la elegancia del lugar iba muy acorde con el mismo, qué con desdén bebía un sorbo de agua. Ya no hallaba el caso de que él, qué ni si quiera cenaba, se encontrará esperando a una mujer en un selecto restaurant de Londres. Sobra decir qué no había sido él quien solicitara la reservación y mucho menos. Todo por culpa de John. Siempre era culpa de John, pensó Sherlock mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el pulcro mantel. La vio llegar ataviada de blanco, ella sonrío al verle y él, más por costumbre de una educación anticuada y arraigada en algún lugar del palacio qué no había logrado expulsar del todo cómo el contenido insulso qué era, se levantó a ofrecerle la silla de delante suyo. Molly tomó asiento mirando al rededor agradablemente sorprendida por lo hermoso del lugar, con ese candil de cristal cortado al centro,y los meseros tan apuestos y solícitos. Y es qué ella desconocida el restaurant al que irían, Sherlock sólo le dio la dirección añadiendo un "por favor, arréglate bien" a la invitación. Aún así ella se sentía ligeramente fuera de lugar, aunque quizá no por el sitio en si, sí no más bien por el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella cómo tantas veces estuvo en sus sueños. -¿Estas lista para ordenar? - ella asintió, su bien la amabilidad de las palabras de Sherlock no permeaba su tono, reconocía que hacia el intento. Cuando el mesero se apartara de nuevo, esta vez con sus órdenes, Molly se acomodo un mechón del rizo rojo que había dejado cayendo a un costado de su rostro.  
-¿Y bien...?  
-¿Bien, que?  
-Pues...ésto. ¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar hoy?  
-Nunca agradecí correctamente lo qué me ayudaste después de mi suicidio falso. - Lo decía con tanta naturalidad, cómo sí esos años sólo hubiera estado vacacionando, pero Molly se estremeció sin razón.  
-Pero no ha sido nada. Sabes qué hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ayudarte...  
-No todo el mundo haría eso.  
-Yo sí...  
-Lo sé, Molly Hopper. Por eso estamos aquí. -Ella sonrío, bajo la vista tratando de recordarse qué no debía hacerse ilusiones con Sherlock por qué siempre terminaba lastimada cuando lo hacia, como cuando le había ayudado a fingir su muerte y creyó qué eso los acercaría y en vez de eso Sherlock desapareció casi por completo de su vida. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con Sherlock mirándola y se ruborizo apenada. -Y... ¿cómo has estado? - Sherlock resopló y tamborileo con los dedos en un gesto de fastidio.  
-Aburrido. La clase criminal debe saber mi situación y se empeña en hacer miserable mi existencia siendo insulsa.- Los platos llegaron interrumpiendo las quejas del hombre. Molly probo su comida hallándola deliciosa, pero no tardo en notar qué Sherlock no comía. Dejo a un lado su cuchara. -Y, de lo otro...¿cómo estas? - Sherlock pareció repentinamente más interesado en su persona, clavándole la vista en busca de los posibles sentidos de esa extraña pregunta. Cuando estuvo convencido que no tenía doble intención, se relajo, sin cambiar su postura.  
-Estoy muy bien.  
-¿Si? Debe ser difícil, con John lejos...  
-He estado la mayor parte de mi vida sin John.  
-Pero debe ser difícil. -repito Molly, fastidiandolo con esa capacidad qué tenía para ver tan dentro de él.  
-No es algo que pueda ser preocupante. No es, de hecho de lo que quería hablar contigo. - Molly aflojó sin querer una sonrisita halagada. Sherlock se le quedo viendo y cruzo sus largos dedos sobre la mesa.  
-Los días de más deseo sexual para las mujeres, hormonalmente hablando, ¿son durante el ciclo menstrual, después o justo antes? Es una pregunta con fines científicos, no pongas esa cara. - la expresión de Molly estaba entre lo ofendido, decepcionado y enojado. Finalmente soltó una risa seca. -Claro...¿Y puedo saber en que caso usarás...ésa información?  
-En el misterioso matrimonio del soldado que dejo la adrenalina por los placeres del coito.- Molly tomó de su copa un sorbo.  
-¿La respuesta obvia no sería sólo esa? ¿Por el placer...?-dejo el resto de la frase incapaz de mencionarla de una manera tan fría cómo Sherlock. Él bufó molesto.-Por supuesto, pero pensé que tu estabas por encima de considerar obviedades. Y John también.  
-... Tomaré eso cómo un tipo de halago. Y te ayudaré en lo que pueda...cómo siempre hago.  
-Molly...- jamás sabría que era lo que iba a decirle, si bien sus grises ojos por un momento muy breve parecieron expresar algo más, pero el sonido d un mensaje en el celular reclamo su atención, haciéndoles posarse en él, de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado. Molly siguió comiendo,y Sherlock tuvo la cortesía de esperar a que terminara la cena antes de salir corriendo a Scotland Yard.

Muchas veces tuvo ocasión de verle cuando Sherlock iba a comprarles información o alguna qué otra sustancia de origen sospechoso y le había llamado la atención. Siendo un niño mal nutrido y descuidado, veía quizá más alto al refinado hombre que de tanto en tanto se aparecía por los callejones en donde moraban, por llamarlo de algún modo. Sherlock Holmes siempre llegaba mirando en derredor , como si supiera exactamente lo que buscaba, hablaba con algunos de ellos, les daba dinero y se marchaba tal como había llegado, dejando la sensación se haber sido una aparición, un fantasma. Eso, parecía un transparente fantasma del siglo pasado.  
Pero de eso había trascurrido mucho tiempo y Billy casi le había olvidado. En cualquier caso, él era un niño cuando eso,y el otro un joven demasiado interesado en sus propias adicciones cómo para prestar atención de un chico más de la calle. Sin embargo, a pesar de los años, algún recuerdo se removió en él al tener frente a si a un fantasma. Le sonrío amablemente cómo solía hacer con todo extraño apuesto.  
- Billy, ¿Cierto?  
-Depende quien pregunte...  
-Sherlock Holmes. Me dijeron que eres tu el retratista.  
-Dibujo a algunas personas que veo...- enuncio dubitativamente, un poco a la defensiva, no era como que la gente soliera preguntar por eso. Holmes sacó un par de dibujos que reconoció cómo suyos y entonces lo miró con desconfianza. -Si viste a está mujer, debes venir conmigo.  
-¿O si no...?  
-Puedes esperar a que la policía te busque, en tal caso no aseguraria que no se enteren de tus actividades fuera de lo artístico. También podrías esperar a que quien la asesino te encuentre. ¿Que crees que pase primero? - maldito yonki,¿Que se creía amenazándolo? Pero no podía arriesgarse, más que nada por la policía, con un suspiró exageradamente dramático se le acerco y le tendió las manos. -Soy todo suyo, lléveme.

No podía evitar mirar inquieto su entorno, aunque disimulaba dibujando en el cuaderno qué le habían dado al llegar. Uno a uno, fue realizando los retratos de las chicas qué habían caminado por Descent street y ese Sherlock Holmes se los iba pasando al detective inspector del caso. Al parecer varias de esas mujeres habían sido encontradas,o al menos pedazos de ellas, por distintos lugares del reino unido.  
-Todas prostitutas. Increíble qué no hayan notado el patrón antes, aunque no imposible, considerando la capacidad de uno de los forenses involucrados. -Billy sonrió por lo bajo al ver a un tipo moreno de cabello grasiento hacer el amago de ir hasta a Holmes y darle un buen golpe pero Lestrade lo derribo con un -Basta Anderson, no podemos perder más tiempo en ésto. - Tras ese incidente, todo se volvió muy confuso, con Holmes dando instrucciones y la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro.  
Toda la tarde estuvo en Yard, aún cuando no tenía más qué dibujar, le dieron de comer y todo. Para ese momento, Holmes hacia un buen rato de haberse marchado ya. Billy, algo aburrido ya se acerco a una mujer de color y cabello corto rizado. -Disculpe preciosa, ¿Puedo irme ya? - Ella lo miró hostilmente de manera qué deseo poder retirar lo de"preciosa" .  
- Aún no. El friky dijo qué te retuviéramos hasta su regreso.-¿Quien?  
-No puedes irte. -ordenó ella mientras se alejaba llevándose unos folders. Billy paso sus ojos azules contrariado por el sitio. Estaba demasiado calmado todo desde hacia rato y nadie le prestaba atención, así qué salió sin ser visto.

Se había alejado varias calles y se empezaba a preguntar si tendría qué caminar todo el trayecto cuando un lujoso auto plateado bajo la velocidad claramente siguiéndolo. Sabía qué eso podía ser buena señal así qué compuso su mejor sonrisa y se acerco. Para su decepción erra iba mujer quien conducía, eso si, llevaba joyas muy finas, ropa de diseñador...en fin, trabajo es trabajo, pensó Billy mientras se le acercaba. -¿Cuánto? -pregunto la mujer sin rodeos. Billy le dio una tarifa más alta de la usual, no le agradaban los ojos verdes de la mujer qué pese a buscar un rato de esparcimiento lo miraban con repulsión, así qué espero desanimarle con el precio. Pero, para su sorpresa ella dijo qué estaba bien y abrió la puerta del auto. Ya puesto así, no iba a despreciar tal cantidad de dinero, con eso hasta podría comprarse carboncillos para dibujar más, de modo que subió sin remilgos. Ni bien había acabado de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, ella bajó los seguros y por lo bajo sacó un pequeño revólver con el que le apunto en la pierna.  
-¿Pero que dem...? - el auto arranco silencioso, un muy bien motor sin duda.  
-Tu no te metiste con mi marido, una pena eres tan lindo que pudimos haber hecho un trío, no cómo esas callejeras...sin embargo nunca debiste ir con la policía, niño lindo. - Con que esa era la asesina,y Holmes le había mentido ya que de todos modos lo había encontrado. Sintió un frío miedo en el estómago, aunque siempre había supuesto que moriría joven.  
-Puedo hacerle un retrato también, Señora. - ella soltó una carcajada amarga. -Para que mi marido lo ponga con los demás como una colección de las mujeres que ha jodido? Que ironía. No, gracias. -  
-¿Por qué no? Es usted sin duda más guapa qué cualquier otra...y sí su marido no lo supo apreciar es un estúpido.- la mujer metió el freno abruptamente, se giro hacia el golpeándolo con la pistola. -No vuelvas a mencionar a ese malnacido.  
-¡Sylvie Fernsby, queda detenida! - oyó la firme voz de Lestrade, Billy soltó el aire aliviado mientras Sylvie cambiaba su aspecto amenazante por uno indefenso. Al momento una docena de policías irrumpió en el lugar qué había detenido el auto, haya ese momento el joven notó qué era un callejón. ¿Habría pretendido asesinarlo aquí? Gracias a Dios ahora nunca lo sabría. La policía hizo bajar del coche a la mujer qué viendo qué era inútil oponerse les obedecía, aunque reclamando qué tenía derecho de llamar a su abogado. Sacaron el arma del auto, pero nadie se ocupo de Billy, qué simplemente se bajo deseando alejarse lo más posible de esas complicaciones. Una voz profunda lo detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ahí. -Necesitarán tu declaración. Por el secuestro.  
- Ah, no. Ya bastante rollo me ha traído solo el darles unos dibujos, no les daré además una declaración. Además, el cargo de homicidio es suficiente, ¿No? -Sherlock se le acerco, las manos metidas en su abrigo. No lo miraba pero aún así sentía qué sus ojos grises eran tan sabios.  
- Siento haberte involucrado en ésto.  
-No hay cuidado, cuando quiera. -le guiño un ojo, a lo cual Sherlock sonrió un momento antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.  
-Tu cabeza...  
-¿Eh? Ah. -Billy se toco el sitio donde había caído el golpe aunque había sido torpe y solo tenía un rasguño.  
-No ha sido nada, esta bien.- Sherlock pareció relajarse un poco con esa respuesta,o eso le pareció al joven.  
-Eres muy bueno dibujando en realidad. Cuando necesite más obras de los bajos mundos te buscaré.  
-Será un honor. Lamento no tener una tarjeta qué proporcionarle.  
-No importa, te encontraré. -Sacó la cartera y tomó unos cuantos billetes sin fijarse muy bien cuantos. Se los tendió y Billy parpadeo.  
-Por las molestias. Y quizá puedas comparte unos carboncillos nuevos.  
El joven rubio rió bajo. -No es necesario...  
-Me has prestado un gran servicio.  
-Mmmh,si, quizá. Pero no son "esos" servicios los qué yo vendo. - aún así tomó el dinero- Cuando requiera de mis servicios, igual, encuéntreme.


End file.
